Saving Summer
by Awesome-Silver-Hand
Summary: This class was the last chance he had to see her for the next ten weeks, but he was trying this new thing where he wasn't asking out every girl he set his eyes on. Even if he felt completely different about Macy than he ever had about another girl. Joecy


**I do not own JONAS or any of the characters/people mentioned. Don't own don't sue (:**

It was the end of the school year for Horace Mantis, and Joe Lucas would readily admit that he was less than enthusiastic. For all the other students around him, not including his brothers, the bell at the end of class would signal the beginning of freedom and the chance to be carefree teenagers. But for him it announced the beginning of a ten week tour, numerous interviews and more press appearances than he could count.

He wasn't for one second ungrateful for the opportunity they had been given. Most teenagers would kill for their lifestyle. Chances like this weren't handed to you on a plate and God knows they worked hard to get where they were today. They had sacrificed the simple things in life such as the ability to walk the street without being mobbed by fans, or hug an old friend without the press turning it into something more. But it was worth it.

Life was a lot harder for them these days. In the beginning, when they started touring, Stella got to fly out with them all the time. They always had her to hang out with. She was a real friend and it was like nothing changed for them when they were away. He almost like they were at home, the only difference was sleeping in a moving bus rather than a stable house.

But Stella had to stay home now. Sure she flew out every couple of weeks, but most of the tour they only had the family. Even if that family consisted of JONAS' entire crew there wasn't always someone Joe wanted. They had no regular contact with the friends they had made. They wouldn't see Macy.

Joe concluded that that was the worst of it all. Over the past year he had began to see her as a friend. And over the past month he had began to see her as something more. Not that he would ever tell her that of course. He was supposed to be falling for Stella, his best friend since forever. Not Macy, their number one fan who occasionally fainted around him.

This class was the last chance he had to see her for the next ten weeks, but he was trying this new thing where he wasn't asking out every girl he set his eyes on. Even if he felt completely different about Macy than he ever had about another girl.

The inevitable sound of the school bell rang in his ears and he let out a sigh. All he had to do was pick up his his bag and walk out the door, but his legs suddenly felt like lead. He wasn't so sure he could do this.

"Come on dude, the bell rang like five minutes ago"

He knew the hand gripping his shoulder belonged to Nick but he never looked up. His whole body was stuck to the chair beneath him, and he wasn't so sure it was a bad thing. Maybe he could stay here all summer and act like he lead a normal life. Macy would be able to visit him every day, she could bring Stella with her.

"I'll be there in a sec"

Of course, he could never actually do that. He was Joe of JONAS and he had fans to please. He picked up his bag and walked out the doors of Horace Mantis Academy and into the doors of show business. He wasn't quite sure how he did it but he managed to drive home and into _his_ reality with out a scratch. Pretty amazing considering he couldn't remember getting into the car in the first place.

His bed had never seemed so comfortable. If you woke him at three in the morning he would probably say _that _was when it never seemed so comfy, but right now he could pretend that this right here was all he had to do. Pretend that he didn't have to pack for a 4am take off in the morning and that tonight he could stay up and watch movies with his friend. He imagined it would be Macy.

"Joe, are you going to pick that up or not?"

Kevin disappeared behind the curtain on his bunk like bed as quick as he appeared, so fast that Nick didn't even acknowledge it. He was however staring intently on Joe's cell phone as if willing it to explode. Airing a quick apology Joe pressed the necessary buttons to view his messages.

_Hey Joe. _

_I hope you don't mind but I got your number off Stella. I'll erase it and leave you alone if you want, all you have to do is say. But I'll just get on with it now I've started. It's Macy by the way, I don't know how I expected you to know that haha! But err, I was just thinking that maybe we could keep in touch over the holidays. I know your busy with the tour and everything but I don't want to lose contact with you. So yeah I'll talk to you later...maybe (:_

_Macy xx_

"Whats's got you so happy?"

Joe looked towards Nick in his bed and simply gave him a smile that said everything. Macy Misa had just saved him from a nightmare summer.


End file.
